


Something else

by AlexaVP



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bisexual Phil, From friends to lovers, M/M, One Shot, gay Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaVP/pseuds/AlexaVP
Summary: one girl at school called him gay. Dan wasn't upset, he knew that wasn't an insult but the interaction had him thinking about things he hadn't before like his sexuality and well Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this :) I enjoyed writing it.

Phil was one of his best friends if not the best. Phil was always there for him he didn't remember a day when he wasn't.  
  
And he was there for him again as he felt as confused as he could get.  
  
But now it was different because he couldn't tell him what had happened and less via Skype.  
  
"I'm good Phil, I swear I'm just tired " and he was. He was so tired of everything.  
  
"Then get some rest" Phil said in that warm voice Dan loved "we'll talk tomorrow"  
  
Dan wanted to keep talking to him but the working part of his brain told him that he needed time to think so he just said "Okay I'll call you tomorrow"  
  
"Good night Dan"  
  
"Good night Phil"  
  
What happened that day at school that had him so distracted even his mom noticed was that one girl at school pointed out to him he had never had a girlfriend and after that she called him gay. Dan wasn't upset, he knew that wasn't an insult but the interaction had him thinking about things he hadn't before like his sexuality and well Phil.  
Phil was warm , and soft and Dan loved the way he's tongue made an appearance at the corner of his mouth when he laughed, Phil had the most beautiful eyes Dan had ever seen.  
He always thought he just had the best friendship in the world and that the fact that he didn't felt the same way for Phil than he did for the rest of his friends was only because they were really close but now...  
Now Dan wondered if he wanted something else with Phil and if Phil will want that as well.  
  
He tried to sleep and ,as always when he felt confused, failed.  
  
When he decided it was a considerable hour on a Satuday morning to send a text he texted Phil.  
  
*Dan*:hey  
  
*Phil*: hi  
  
*Dan*:could you meet me at Starbucks at 5?  
  
*Phil*:sure, is everything okay?  
  
*Dan*:yes, I just want to talk  
  
And he would.  
  
Dan got there fifteen minutes before assuming Phil would be there just ten minutes later and he was right.  
  
"Hey" Phil said sitting across him.  
  
"Hi" Dan said looking at Phil and searching for some kind of sign but he was only Phil.  
His Phil.  
  
And he was only Dan.  
  
"What did you wanna talk about?" Phil asked smiling.  
  
"Well... I wasn't just tired yesterday..." Dan starts don't really knowing how to.  
  
"I knew it" Phil said and of course he did "Dan what happened?"  
  
"This girl in school pointed out I never had a girlfriend and said I'm gay and I don't care" Dan blurted out and breathed "the thing is..." he continued "I think she's right Phil"  
  
Phil was looking at him with what he only could call confusion and Dan was relieved it wasn't anger or something like that.  
  
"Well Dan...it's good that you know now and... so easily it took me like three years to realize I wasn't straight" Phil said.  
  
And it could sound crazy but Dan didn't know that and he for the first time since the day before felt pure happiness. He liked that.  
  
"Oh... wow I didn't know that" Dan said looking at the ground.  
  
Phil laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah well" he said giving Dan another beautiful smile.  
"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" He asked after some time.  
  
"Well... yes I guess" Dan said but decided that if he didn't say it now he probably never would. "Also I may have something else to tell you"  
   
Phil looked interested. And Dan just smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Um... yesterday I started thinking about stuff I didn't before and... well..." Dan started ,absolutely terrified, but then Phil took his hand and he stopped breathing.  
  
"Yeah?" Phil said so softly Dan wanted to slap him.  
  
"I...I think I like you Phil" Dan said really fast. And looked for some kind of emotion in Phil's face but it was completely blank.  
No anger. No confusion. Or anything. Dan wanted to slap himself.  
  
"But well... if you wouldn't like that it's okay we can still be friends right?" Dan started when Phil got to his feet and Dan felt like dying but then he realized Phil never left his hand so now he was driving him out of the cafe and walking him through the forest. Dan's first thought was that Phil was going to murder him right there. It made sense or at least it did to Dan as the last thing he expected was exactly what happened.  
   
  
Phil was rubbing his thumb against Dan's hand and looking at him with an open expression.  
Then he got his hand up and cupped Dan's cheek.  
And Dan thought maybe Phil wasn't going to kill him afterall.  
Phil leaned in and before Dan noticed they were kissing.  
Phil was kissing him. Wow.  
The kiss was sweet and soft and warm and everything Dan wished.  
He was kissing Phil and Phil was kissing him. He got his arms around Phil's waist and felt like he never wanted to let go. Once the kiss ended they just looked at each other smiling.  
  
"There were just too many people inside" Phil said giving a small sweet laugh.  
  
"You're an idiot Phil" Dan said and got his head in the crook of Phil's neck.  
  
And there they stood until it got dark.  
  
"You are something else Phil Lester" Dan said with a small kiss to Phil's lips.  
  
"I could say the same thing about you, Dan Howell" Phil said looking at Dan in a way Dan could only melt.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not personally a fan of one shots but I had a fun time writing this one.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
